Charlie and the Altered Factory
by dragonserpent18
Summary: A combined world brings the two movies together, in order to change what was to correct what is. Not only that, but a manipulator is always watching over the children in order to protect them. But how will they react to each other meeting? Only time will tell.
1. The Dimensions Bend

**A quick note: I had written the first chapter to the next chronicle, but I didn't feel great writing it. I had felt that maybe I should have done my plan differently. So a person asked a request for me, and the opportunity was too good to resist. So I will be writing a crossover for both versions of the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movies. After that, I will fulfill a request from a while back. To VerucaBeyotch, if you're reading this, I will be writing that request, using both Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright! I will be writing it after I take care of the other request. (I need time to do some research on the characters from both games.)**

 **Chapter 1: The Dimensions Bend**

Darkness. Emptiness. Nothingness. These are the principles of an unfulfilled world. A world where nothing exists is a world that is waiting for destiny to run its course, but that day never comes. But that is where I come in. I possess a gift where I travel beyond human comprehension. I wander across your hopes and dreams; and turn them into worlds where they can exist and possess a purpose. In daytime, I am but a normal being with creativity. At night, I am an all-powerful dimensional-being capable of creating life in the most unusual ways. When you have a nightmare or an unfulfilled desire, I am there to retrieve it. Within minutes, a pocket dimension containing precious memories and conscious thoughts will continue to exist on in the Dreamrealm, fulfilling everything it wants. So when a young man came to me and found a group of children that needed their existence changed, I began to do what I do best. Five children; two girls and three boys, were destined for greatness (at least if I had a say in it). I traveled back in time to 1971 to collect everything I needed. I did the reverse and traveled to 2005 to do the same thing. I then had to make sure they were asleep before I began. Once they were asleep, I had created a combined dimension for them to exist in for destiny to carry on. It was a world all too familiar; a happy outlook on the outside, with a feeling on the inside that filled everyone with uncertainty and certain doom. Nevertheless, now that the pieces for the game were finally in place, now the real fun could begin. If you think you know what will happen, keep dreaming. I am always there, watching their every move. If you don't think I won't change history to correct what's meant to be, you will.

 **I hope you liked the beginning! There is more to come, and it feels so good to be back! Hope to see you all again, and have a great day!**


	2. Peering into the Void

**Author Note: Response! To VerucaBeyotch, I am glad you read my message. Yes, this story will take a darker and creepy undertone. It is the only way I know how to make a Fantasy/Supernatural tale. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Peering into the Void**

Everyone was still in a daze until they finally awoke. They had realized they were in front of the gates to the factory, unaware of what was to occur. Suddenly, all of them didn't feel right. They all jumped at the sight of each other, and it was pure delight to my eyes. I found it interesting how they would react, and so I watched on. Augustus(1971) was the first to speak, saying, "Who are you? You look so much like me!" But Augustus(2005) didn't know what to say. He was simply fascinated by the image in front of him, looking and speaking like him. They both put their hands together at the same time. It looked strange to say the least, but my thoughts were cut short by a rude voice. "You can't possibly think that she looks like me! She looks far too ridiculous! Nothing like a winner at all!" Violet(2005) was arguing about her other self, and she was being very loud about it. Mike(1971) was visibly shaking, and this prompted the other Mike to taunt him, saying, "What's the matter, cowboy? Afraid of me? Well, you should be! I'm the greatest threat you'll ever see! Hey Violet, we got the weaklings to babysit!" Violet(2005) agreed, "I'm with you! Just look at their outfits! They couldn't be threatening if they tried!" The last two pairs weren't as vicious; as both Verucas curtsied to each other (even if it was obvious they were not trusting to the other), and both Charlies and Grandpa Joes were shaking hands and getting along just nicely. Suddenly, time froze, and the children looked around, wondering why everyone was frozen but them. Then a voice put a chill up their spine, saying, "Like looking in a mirror, huh?"

They looked behind them to see a young man standing there, wearing a dark trench coat, black bowler hat, black shirt and pants, and a black tie with a skull pin in the middle. In one hand, he was carrying a dark green pocket watch with a chain attached to his pants. In the other hand, he carried an eerie green-and-black cane, with a dragon's head as the handle. He was certainly a scary sight (and I should know, because that's me). Augustus(1971) asked me, "Who are you?" to which I responded, "You say that a lot, don't you? But I suppose you should know. I am, in layman's terms, not an ordinary human. I exist simply to create worlds beyond time and space. I do it because that is my best way to use my gift. It's my reason for being; my destiny. Tell me, what's yours?"

Augustus(1971): To enjoy family and food.

Augustus(2005): To get the chocolate.

Veruca(1971): To get what I want.

Veruca(2005): Same here.

Violet(1971): To keep chewing gum.

Violet(2005): To win, no matter what.

Mike(1971): To watch TV.

Mike(2005): To be the most intelligent.

Charlie(1971): To have the best life.

Charlie(2005): To do good for everyone.

"Enough!" I responded with a hint of anger, holding my hand up to make them stop speaking. "I am very disappointed with your responses. Firstly, that is what you do, not why you do it! Secondly, all of your goals are so petty and pointless. When you possess ultimate power like I do, you don't worry about the small things. You all are destined for greatness and don't even see it. You are blinded by this wretched world. I put you in this situation so you could learn to trust each other, so you could improve." Violet(2005) then said, "I totally get what you mean. Finally, someone who has my level of power." I angrily pointed my cane at her, and shot of bolt of green lightning at her feet. She jumped, and her eyes were wide with fright, as I said, "You will learn soon enough that vanity will get you in trouble. You cannot possibly comprehend my power, but I cannot underestimate the power of an ordinary person. You'd be surprised what people are capable of. I will now take my leave, but I highly recommend that you consider my words with caution. If you need me, I will be there to help you. Don't disappoint me." With that, I disappeared in a bright flash of light. Time was restored, and the children were all unnerved, waiting for the great Willy Wonka to appear.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be arriving soon! I will now refer to the children by number now (Violet 05; for example), so stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a great day!**


	3. The Hallway of Trials

**Author's note: Response time! To VerucaBeyotch, I never thought of Q, but I did think of Two-Face. I always thought Professor Paradox captured the good side, with Two-Face being the bad. He's basically the villain Equinox from the DC universe. He is disappointed with both Charlies because he thinks their goals are petty. He believes that they can't see the greater path to take. He wants them to achieve the best, but they can't because he believes they have no proper motivation. On with the story!(Should this be my catchphrase? I think it should.)**

 **Chapter 3: The Hallway of Trials**

9:00 had finally arrived and the gates opened with haste. All of the ticket holders were excited to enter the fantastic factory. When the door to the factory opened, everyone was shocked to not see one Wonka, but two! "Greetings to my guests," Wonka 71 politely greeted. Wonka 05 spoke as well, "It is certainly a magical day certain to make history, certainly." Everyone was looking at one another, confused that one was courteous and the other was awkward. They both brought all the children inside to begin the tour. Now that everything was beginning, everyone began to introduce themselves.

"We're Violet Beauregarde."

"We're Veruca Salt."

"We're Mike Teavee."

"We're Charlie Bucket."

"We're Augustus Gloop."

The Wonkas were both puzzled, yet fascinated. Both Violets had a distinctly annoying sound of gum chewing that made them cringe. Veruca 71 and 05 were staring at each other with evil looks in their eyes. Mike 71 was playing around with his toy gun while Mike 05 was looking around. Both Charlies were also looking around and smiling. Both Augustus' were just chilling and eating. "If we are done then, then we should move forward; there is far too much to see." As they were walking, everyone noticed there were mirrors near the next gate. But what they saw was a terrifying sight. Both Augustus' were practically petrified at their reflections. To everyone else, they looked normal. However, both Augustus' saw themselves covered in chocolate and eating themselves. Suddenly, Violet 05 saw her reflection and screamed. She saw herself with blue skin and literally standing on her head. Her head was not attached to her body, but instead under her feet. The reflection then took her head and put it back on, twisting it into place. Both Mikes saw they were 3 feet tall, and both Verucas saw they were covered in trash and half of their faces were scorched. After seeing that sight, they all ran to the gate and begged the Wonkas to open it. The Wonkas opened the gate and led them into the chocolate room.

When the gates closed, I walked through the hallway and looked at my pocket watch, saying, "That is what they will become if I don't correct history. But will they be able to change themselves? I sincerely doubt they will. After all, their fates have been shown. But in an attempt to change them, they may cause their own problems. Causality has a nasty habit of making people bring about their own destruction. What should I do? Are they doomed? Or will they be saved? Even I am unsure." I then looked at the mirror, and noticed that I had no reflection. I then phased through the gate and proceeded forward.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it's so short. But don't worry, it gets darker from here! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Dark Chocolate

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I am glad you like it! I'm having even more fun writing this! Dark stories are my specialty, you see. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Dark Chocolate**

Passing through the gate, the anticipation of what was to come was making me keep a close eye on everyone. The chocolate room certainly provided an air of sophistication and beauty. The amount of candies around me were almost mind-boggling. It was so beautiful, Wonka 71 started singing a song called "Pure Imagination." It was a truly exquisite moment, and everyone listened to the amazing song with a pleased look. The moment made me beg the time to slow down, but there was no fooling around: I had to be the observer.

After the song, everyone was free to move around. Both Charlies were eating candy canes and talking. Mike 71 was eating candy off the ground while Mike 05 was admiring the pipes and all the technological systems. Even the Violets were being nice. They both took their gum, put it behind their ears, and starting to eat these giant size gummy bears. However, I could tell Violet 05 was still rattled by the reflection she saw back in the hallway. She was desperately trying to avoid the blue ones, and she was visibly shaking when she saw Violet 71 rip the head off of one and ate it. It was sad to see, but the other Violet tried to comfort her. It was good to know that they seemed to have a sisterly bond. Which is why I was getting irritated when I saw both Verucas fighting over the same candy, next to the bush that was growing the exact same candy! I decided to try to forget about it by looking around. I noticed that there were workers working quietly and cooperating. One type had orange skin and green hair, and the other type had pointy brown hair and looked like Deep Roy. I was listening to the Wonkas speak of where they came from, until I realized something was wrong: Where was Augustus 71 and 05? I saw both of them drinking from the river. They were spotted by the group; but before anyone could say anything, both of them fell into the river. They couldn't see or hear, and they were stuck. Suddenly, they were being pulled by the pipe and were unable to escape. But time was on their side today, because I froze time and freed them from the river using telekinesis. I unfroze them and began to scold them, "You did not pay attention to the reflection, did you?" Augustus 05 then explained, "We were just starving and-" But then I struck my cane on the ground and it emitted a powerful burst of lightning. My eyes were glowing green with fury as I yelled, "QUIET! That mirror wasn't just for vanity, you know. What you witnessed was one of my earliest creations: The mirror was meant to show you a glimpse of the future. Had I not interfered, your fate would have been sealed." What I then witnessed was unusual: They were paying attention, but they were compulsively eating. It had seemed that bringing both sets of the same character had created a sort of phenomenon event: having them together seemed to increase their appetite. "Will you two stop eating? I told you both that everyone here had a greater destiny, but you are distracted by earthly food. I understand that you have needs, really I do. But I can assure you things can be better if you improve yourselves. I want you all to win, can't you see that? But I guess I might as well let you go back to the river and not care for the others. After all, they are doomed, aren't they?

Both Augustus 71 and 05 then begged me not to, "Please don't get rid of them! Get rid of us if you have to, but not them! They didn't do anything wrong!" I then turned away and smiled. "You really care, huh? Congratulations, Augustus! You passed your test! You are much closer to the better destiny! Well done!" I shook their hands, but then my face turned to a frown. "But this is not over; the others could have worse fates. Which is why I will continue to watch them, but they must learn their lessons first. I will now rewind time to before you fell; the rest is up to you." I then disappeared into a flash of light once again. They both noticed they weren't covered in chocolate, and they chose to walk back to the group. They didn't notice me watch them leave, and say, "If they were affected by the phenomena event I witnessed, it must mean that the others will be affected as well. Bringing them together undoubtedly has created a chain reaction in causality, where them being together creates a change in their personality or physical being. Regardless, I must know how it affects the others."

 **I hope you all liked the chapter! I must warn readers of the next chapter, though.** **There is a part that is very disturbing, so I will mark a warning on the part. The rest of the chapter will not be as disturbing. Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	5. A Division of Suffering

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I love dark stories and Roald Dahl is a great influence. No, the disturbing part is not the tunnel, it's in the inventing room. For those who like dark stories, it won't be so bad. The warning is for people who can be easily disturbed. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: A Division of Suffering**

It had seemed that a mode of transportation was already arranged. It was a strange, yet large vessel that was white and in the shape of a seahorse. Everyone sat in the boat and it proceeded slowly. The ship was very smooth sailing, and it rode like a dream(pun very intended). When the boat arrived to a tunnel, it sped up and safely maneuvered through the dark cavern. Finally, they arrived at their destination: The Inventing Room.

Inventing Rooms were typically the most important part of any factory; it is almost like a second home to those with creative ideas. But they were also notoriously dangerous because of all the machines and unstable products. Even so, it was a nice room that had a fair share of cool experiments. I still thought it was wise to keep watch over them. Everyone ran around, super excited about all the zany stuff they saw. Violet 71 said, "This is an awesome place, it's simply fab." Charlie 71 agreed, "Yeah. It's so secret, but we get to see it. People would do anything to see this place, I'd imagine." Even Mike 05 couldn't argue with that. He was impressed by all the machinery; but when he tried to look under one, an alarm went off. Wonka 71 turned off the alarm and said, "I apologize for that. I probably should have warned you all that it's not a good idea to touch the equipment. If you please, this machine actually makes what I call Everlasting Gobstoppers. They are able to be used over and over without ever shrinking (even changing the phrasing makes it sound wrong). It will revolutionize the industry, for those who are given little money will have something to enjoy for a long time. Violet 05 was skeptical however, "But that sounds impossible." Wonka 05 set the record straight, though, "I can assure you it can be done. You might not like them, though. You can't chew them, or they will break your teeth. They do taste great, though." Violet 05 looked up at her mother, who gave back a look of judgment that made her nervous.

Finally they reached a huge machine that could be described as an amalgam of airplane parts. The Wonkas pressed two buttons that were on the end of each side of the machine. With that, it started working and within seconds, two pieces of gum came out of two separate slots. Wonka 05 asked the children, "So what do you guys think? Pretty amazing, am I right?" But Mike 05 was in disbelief. "Are you serious? All that for two strips of gum?" But Wonka 71 had high hopes. "All that? This gum is no ordinary gum, you know. It is the most amazing stick of gum in the entire universe. This little piece of gum is a three-course meal. It will be the end of kitchens and cooking. All you have to do is chew it, and you get a perfect meal before your very eyes. This gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, baked potato, and blueberry pie and ice cream!" Both Violets lit up at the thought and they each took a piece. The Wonkas quickly warned against it, "I'd really rather you wouldn't do that, for it's not ready yet." Violet 05 disagreed, saying, "I'm not afraid of anything, so I could handle it." I of course knew she was lying, but that didn't stop her from putting it in her mouth and chewing it. Violet 71 did the same thing, as well. They then became very exuberant, saying, "It is sensational! I can taste the tomato soup on my tongue!" While this was happening, I noticed Mike 05 was whispering something in Mike 71's ear. Mike 71 then snuck up on Violet 05 and shouted in her ear. It made her jump and get scared, and as a result, she did the unexpected: She swallowed the gum.

 **Warning: The following paragraph is not for the faint of heart. Around halfway all the way to the end is a very terrifying moment. Thanks for understanding.**

Mike 71 then shook his head and realizing what he did, he apologized to Violet 05, "I am so sorry. Mike 05 told me to scare you because he thought you were lying when you said that you weren't afraid of anything." Everyone was so distracted by what happened, they failed to notice Violet 71 was turning blue. When they turned and saw her, everyone went into a panic. "What's happening to her?" They all asked. "Well, as I said, I hadn't got it quite right yet," Wonka 71 stated. Soon, Violet 71 started to blow up like a balloon! It wasn't long before she became a giant blueberry, but not much taller than she already was. But for some reason, despite chewing the gum at the same time, Violet 05 was not being affected. However, both of the Wonkas were still concerned. No one had ever swallowed the gum before. Violet 05 seemed fine at first, but then she suddenly winced in pain. I could tell that the pain was unbearable, because she knelt down and clutched her stomach, weakly saying, "Something...is...tearing...me...apart..." Her eyes then opened to an extremely wide degree. Her iris had turned from dark green to an icy blue, and the blood vessels in her eyes had turned blue as well. She then began to grasp her neck and was gasping for air, as if she had none. She tried to speak, but her voice was so strained, no one could understand what she was trying to say. The pain then came back, forcing her eyes shut. Her hands were shaking badly, and suddenly the veins and arteries in her body began to glow blue. Her eyes forced opened again, this time they were completely blue and there were cracks around her eyes(glowing blue as well). It wasn't long before her hands, arms and hair started turning blue. When the blue skin reached her neck, she could finally breathe again. Unfortunately, this wasn't the end: She then clutched her face. The process of her head turning blue was so excruciatingly painful, that she shrieked extremely loud. When it was done, she didn't inflate. Instead, she said, "I don't feel very well." She then opened her mouth and began vomiting a blue liquid. Everyone had assumed it to be blueberry juice, and was trying to avoid her because she was vomiting all over the place. After around fifteen times, she then slowly collapsed onto the ground and began to foam at the mouth. Someone checked on her and found she had no pulse. That's when someone checked the blue liquid, and realized that it wasn't blueberry juice; It was instead her blood. It had turned blue and she had collapsed due to blood loss. I then realized what happened: it was another phenomenon event brought on by the gum swallowing. It seemed those two together had caused a pain split between them: with one dealing with the symptoms of the gum, while the other dealt with the physical sickness. I then froze time so I could begin reviving her.

 **The disturbing moment is now over.**

I had raised my cane which projected a beam of light. Violet 05 began to illuminate in white light, and then her eyes opened and she started coughing. "What happened?" She asked. "You almost died, because you charged in without noticing the gum was dangerous. But I'm not here to scold you. I am here to help." Violet 05 noticed Violet 71 was still frozen. I replied, "In case you're wondering why she is still frozen, it's because I'm here to tell you something important: Your reflection." She replied with unease, "I'm listening." "Very well," I said, "The mirror showed your future. Your head wasn't the only thing that wasn't attached. It seems the only way to reverse the blueberry transformation was by "juicing" the person. The process causes you to still remain blue-skinned, however. Violet 71 came out okay, but you did not. Your body was so damaged by the gum, they had to cut your limbs off and de-juice them separately. They were sewn back on, but you would never be the same. You were able to detach your own arms, legs, and head. It is a very grim future, but that was what was going to happen if I didn't do something." Violet 05 took her world record gum out and threw it away. "Good girl," I said. "I will correct time so you haven't chewed it yet, but I do hope you understand to think before acting." Time reversed again, and both Violets were okay again. After hearing the same speech about the gum once more, they all walked out of the room. I then said to myself, "I certainly hope things don't get worse from here."

 **Hope you enjoyed! For those who weren't disturbed, please don't flood me with reviews saying, "That wasn't scary at all." It was a warning for those who didn't like that level of violence, because I know there are people who don't like it. In the meantime, stay tuned and have a great day!**


	6. Feral Creatures, Aren't They?

**Response Time: Thank you very much! I didn't exactly know what people would think of it, so I took a risk. Knowing it's well received makes me feel relieved. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Feral Creatures, Aren't They?**

Down the hallway, everyone was acting like they had nothing to do. Violet 05 asked, "How much longer? My feet are killing-" but then she put her hand over her mouth due to the poor choice of words. Veruca 05 asked her, "What's with you, gum girl? You are acting strange." Violet 05 didn't answer, because she spotted me behind them. I then turned invisible and let a bone-chilling breeze pass Veruca 05, which made her jump so high, she hit the ceiling. Violet 05 saw me wink and vanish, while she started laughing along with Mike 05. The Charlies were looking around and when they moved back behind everyone else, the people around suddenly became friendly and care-free. Was it another phenomenon event? Perhaps, but there was no time to think about it. Within minutes, we reached something called the Nut Sorting Room. Inside, there were squirrels working. They were on tiny little pedestals, opening walnuts as they came by. The shells were thrown into a garbage chute in the middle of the room. A small gate was what separated the visitors from the squirrels. After explaining what the room was about, the Wonkas let everyone take another look around to see everything. Everyone was very interested in the squirrels, including the Verucas. It was time for the sentence that we all dreaded: "Daddy, I want a squirrel." Everyone groaned hearing that sentence, with Mike 05 complaining, "I knew they were going to say that!"

After their dads failed to acquire a squirrel, they both decided to turn out the lights. When the lights came back on, the Verucas had gotten past the gate and were looking around for a squirrel. _Clever girls,_ I thought to myself. But when they reached for one, they were both under attack. The squirrels were very angry, with...glowing...red...eyes? I realized it was another phenomenon event! I remembered all their past squabbles, and realized bringing them together made them angrier. It didn't affect the others, but it certainly had an affect on the squirrels. I then figured if I am to put a stop to this, I must use a little more than just my powers: It was time to use real, supernatural magic. I had to improvise a spell...

 **Angry creatures, feral and wild**

 **Calm them down and make them mild**

 **Before they become total jerks**

 **Help them to get back to work**

The squirrels stopped attacking and resumed back to work. Time froze again, and I was there. "I'm wondering if you two even have a bond. The only thing you agree upon is that you want something. Can't anyone in this damn factory get along like the Charlies?" The Verucas both asked, "How?" I replied, "Well, you can't be nice to the others if you can't be nice to yourselves. Oh, and you should probably be nicer to Violet. They went through a really bad experience. I'll reset time again, so I suggest you do as I ask and be better, okay?" When time reset, their dads failed to get the squirrels. But they said, "That's okay, dad. We don't want squirrels anymore. By the way, Violet, we're sorry for being rude to you. Can you forgive us?" Violet 05 smiled and said, "Certainly. Let's be friends." They left as I watched from a distance, saying, "Three down. Two to go."

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. It's short, but there is more to come, so don't miss what happens next. Have a great day!**


	7. Puzzling Cubes

**Response time: Psyche! Ha! I'm yanking your chains, because there isn't anything to respond to today! It makes me feel so lonely...*goes to cry in a corner* On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Puzzling Cubes**

After leaving the room, everyone came across an elevator. The Wonkas instructed them to stay close, as this was an elevator that could travel in many directions instead of just up and down. They pressed a button labeled, "Square Candies" and the elevator darted in very random directions. Mike 71 grabbed hold of his mother, saying, "I hate heights!" Mike 05 did the unexpected, putting his hand on Mike 71's shoulder and saying, "It's all right bro, we're here for you." Everyone got in and gave Mike 71 a group hug, but then the elevator made a sudden stop and everyone fell on the floor. The children all let out a simultaneous "Ow!" Wonka 05 excitedly stated, "Sorry, but this is my favorite room." They came to a room labeled, "Square Candies that Look Round." Everyone looked in the window and were confused. The candies weren't round, they were square.

"Those candies are square," said Violet 05, scratching her head. But Wonka 05 disagreed, "They most certainly look round." Mike 05 was not convinced. "They most certainly do not look round." But the Wonkas agreed that they looked round. Mike 71 asked, "It is possible if we believe hard enough, they will look round?" To which Wonka 71 responded, "No, they look round regardless." Everyone began to become angry, arguing over these candies "looking round." Finally Violet 05 said, "Wait a minute! Look at their eyes!" Everyone saw their eyes were moving clockwise. Suddenly, it hit them: "Square Candies that Look 'Round." After realizing the joke, everyone burst out in laughter. The Wonkas then ushered everyone back into the elevator, explaining that there was much more to see.

I stood there and said, "Took them long enough. I figured that one out so long ago, I realized it might not be a good idea for the Wonkas to be selling candies that are sentient."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this short little chapter! Have a great day!**


	8. Don't Take Anything from Strange Men!

**Response Time: To Lord Candycane, Wait till you read more of this! It gets pretty crazy! To VerucaBeyotch, My inspiration was actually from Pokemon Ranger, when the Pokemon were under mind control. I would've loved to see the square candies gag in the 2005, just to see everyone get pissed off at the moment where Wonka was trolling before it was cool, but before people got kicked off to see their reactions. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Don't Take Anything from Strange Men!**

When they went back in the elevator, Wonka 71 hit a button labeled, "Testing Room 1." The elevator dropped really fast, causing everyone except Violet 05 and Mike 71(because they were the shortest of the group) to hit the ceiling. Mike 71 turned to Violet 05 and said, "Good thing we're the shortest, huh?" In response, she nodded and said, "Yeah, too bad everyone else isn't." Violet 71 responded in contempt, "Lucky you." They then stop at the testing room and walked in.

Wonka 71 explained the principles of the testing rooms. "This is the first testing room. Everything starts out in the inventing room(which made Violet 05 shudder) and when it passes inspection, it is moved here. It must pass a few more tests, then it moves to the next testing room. Once it passes more tests, its ready to be distributed." He then walked everyone to two giant pans: one contained a red chewy candy, and the other had some kind of soda. "Can I have two volunteers to try one of each?" Augustus 05 and Violet 05 happily volunteered. Augustus 05 was handed a handful of the red candy, while Violet 05 was handed a bottle of the soda. When they had completed consuming, they were told to not move. Suddenly, Augustus 05 had steam coming out of his mouth, which subsequently burst flames and pushed him back into a wall. "What was that?" Charlie 71 asked, to which Wonka 71 replied bluntly, "It's called Exploding Candy. It's meant for your enemies, but it isn't ready yet. It produces a little too much fire, and it burned an Oompa-Loompa's eyebrows off." Violet 05 started to laugh at Augustus' face, which was incredibly red, but Wonka 71 said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you: you're next." Her eyes widened in fear, and without warning, she lit up like a Christmas tree. Her mouth opened and her tongue was sizzling with electricity. The electricity had also coursed through her body and made her hair stand up, which made her embarrassed as everyone was laughing. Wonka 05 then stated, "Like it? It's called Shock Soda. It's also for your enemies, and thanks to you, it's ready for the next testing room." Violet 05 fell to the floor, mumbling, "Glad I could help." After Augustus' face had changed back to normal and Violet managed to fix her hair, everyone moved back to the elevator to move to the next place.

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter! In case anyone is wondering why I have been favoring Violet 05 in the story, its mostly because she is my favorite character in any media, but I was disappointed that the 2005 movie failed to utilize Violet's potential as a character. Also, I'm a diehard Annasophia Robb fan. Have a great day!**


	9. What's a Snozzberry?

**Response Time: To Lord Candycane, he does think that because he feels there is no motivation nor focus behind his goal. Also, the exploding candy is mostly harmless. To VerucaBeyotch, I've loved all the generations since I played the first one. Also, I just made up the Shocking Soda just for fun. To Sonny April, thank you for the compliment! To answer your question, I must say first that I am in no way criticizing Annasophia Robb's performance. I thought she played the part perfectly. What gets on my nerves is how she is never seen in a good light at least once, she gets picked on the most(she's the only one they talk badly about after she's gone), and her modernization was not handled well. Instead of her unhealthy obsession with winning being the problem, it was made mostly with gum. The winning was a good addition, but it was hardly ever talked about. Considering this is Annasophia Robb, I thought she deserved better. Also, nice picture. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: What's a Snozzberry?**

Back in the elevator, Wonka 71 hit a button labeled, "Fizzy-Lifting Drinks." Once again, it turned in seemingly random directions, tossing everyone about. Finally the elevator stopped at a hallway and opened. Everyone followed Wonkas 71 and 05 until they stopped abruptly. Wonka 71 excitedly said, "I simply must show you this. You see this wallpaper? The fruits on the wall are actually lickable. Lick an orange, a lemon, a pineapple: they taste exactly like the fruit it's made of! Go ahead and see for yourself!" Everyone went around licking the wallpaper, enjoying the tastes. Wonka 05 then said, "You should try some more! The strawberries taste like strawberries, and the snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" Violet 71 turned to Violet 05, saying, "You ever heard of a snozzberry?" Violet 05 shook her head no, so Violet 71 said, "Let's try one then." But before they could try one, time froze and I quickly yelled, "Stop!" The children turned around and Mike 71 asked, "What's the matter?" I then told them, "Trust me when I say this: you do not want to try the snozzberries." Violet 05 asked, "You know what a snozzberry is? What is it?" But I refused, saying, "You don't want to know what it is." But she insisted in knowing, "Well, then whisper in my ear what it is." I then whispered what a snozzberry was, and when she heard what it was, she let out a shout, "EW! He was going to let people taste that?" I reluctantly nodded my head in response. She gagged a little, and then she asked me to freeze the others. I did, and then she asked me, "So, how come you're being so nice to me?" To which I responded, "Well, when I was younger and in a different universe, we dated." She didn't get mad and only said, "Really?" I nodded my head again, and then she said, "Well, tell that other me I said hello." I said I would pass along the message and I disappeared. Time was moving again, and so the Wonkas led them to the next room.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will give props to the person who spots the reference to my first story. Also, please don't make me tell you what a snozzberry is. I'd prefer it if those who don't know to look it up, but be warned, the answer is not appropriate. Have a great day!**


	10. High in the Sky!

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, have you ever read My Uncle Oswald, because that's where the meaning for snozzberry is. It's a delightful Roald Dahl book, to say the least. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: High in the Sky**

After the creepy wallpaper moment, they made it to the room labeled, "Fizzy Lifting Drinks." Wonka 71 then said, "Bubbles, bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink; at least not yet, anyway." Charlie 71 asked, "What's it making, Mr. Wonka?" Wonka 71 responded, "Fizzy Lifting Drinks! They fill you with gas, and the gas is able to lift you off the ground like a balloon!" Veruca 71 was skeptical, asking, "Isn't it dangerous to be that high?" To which Wonka 71 responded, "Well, that is why I won't sell it yet, as it's far too powerful. Now I recommend that no one drink it and-" He then stopped because he realized Mike 05 had already grabbed several bottles, passed them around, and the children drank them, flying high into the air. He then chuckled to himself, saying, "They never listen, do they?" The only ones who were still on the ground were Violet 05 and Charlie 05. Wonka 71 asked them why they didn't join the children. Charlie 05 stated, "I don't like heights all that much," and Violet 05 said, "I am not going to trust any more inventions in this factory!" Wonka 71 replied to Violet 05, saying, "You've become a broken soul, haven't you?" Violet 05 glared at him, and Wonka 71 merely smiled and said, "I hope that I regain your trust sometime." Charlie and Violet 05 then looked up at the others, who were joyfully flying about. Charlie 71 was going a little too high, and become worried. "Mr. Wonka, how do we get down?" Wonka 05 answered, "Just burp and you'll be just fine." They all started burping until they finally descended to the ground. "Did you all have fun?" Wonka 71 asked. When they all nodded, he said, "Good. I am glad you did. Normally, I'd be upset, but curiosity was bound to beat me to the punch. Come along, as we have another stop." They then went back to the elevator. I stood and watched, saying, "I'm very glad they've changed, for they've come a long way. I guess I was wrong about them."

 **Hope you enjoyed! There is one more obstacle to go, and then Mike's test will begin! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	11. Climbing to the Summit

**Response Time: To Lord Candycane, I know none of the four are in a good light, but she is put in a bad light the most. Also, indeed they made a smart choice. I'd feel stupid if at this point Violet trusted Wonka with any inventions. To VerucaBeyotch, I definitely recommend My Uncle Oswald. It is hilariously wicked. I liked BFG, but Catcf and Matilda are my favorites(I also enjoyed James and the Giant Peach). On with the story!**

 **Chapter 11: Climbing to the Summit**

Inside the elevator, Wonka 05 said, "I have one more room to show off. If you all behave, I'll let one of you pick a room for yourselves." He pressed a button labeled "Fudge Mountain," and the elevator moved swiftly to a room nearby. When it opened up, it was extremely cold and everyone shivered. The Wonkas guided them to a closet filled with coats, goggles, and climbing gear. "This is Fudge Mountain, a mountain entirely made out of fudge," Wonka 05 stated. "It is frozen to a super-cold temperature for the purpose of preserving it. Today, my dear children, we are going to climb it!"

After walking to the base of the mountain, they all began climbing. It wasn't a very tall mountain; and with the gear they had, they were as safe as can be. They saw Oompa-Loompas along the way and waved to them as they quietly worked. As they were making progress, Charlie 71 asked, "Mr. Wonka, how come we're climbing this mountain?" Wonka 05 responded, "Well Charlie, at the summit of the mountain, there is a fudge geyser that you must see for yourself." Eventually, they were very close to reaching the summit, but the geyser erupted. It was normally not disruptive, but this one was very violent. The shake caused Mike 71 to crash back into the side, which caused a tremor that made the side collapse. Mike 71 was able to catch a ledge, but the rubble was directly above Violet 05 and both Charlies, making them lose their balance and fall. Mike 05 had managed to pick up Mike 71, but he couldn't save Violet 05 or the Charlies. When they landed, Charlie 05 was the only one to survive without injury. Charlie 71 was unconscious, and Violet 05 was bleeding from the back of her head. I then appeared before Charlie 05 and said, "You can save them, Charlie. Focus on what you want, and help them." Charlie 05 went to his counterpart, and a mere tap on the shoulder woke him up. They both went to Violet 05, and they both put their hands over her. Their hands glowed, and her wound was healed. Their phenomenon event was there before, but it was definitely evident now. Bringing them together allows a healing effect, not only in the body, but in the mind as well. Violet 05 woke up and thanked the Charlies and I. I then told them, "I feel I must warn you now. Enjoy everything you see now. Things have been mostly calm and I haven't showed up often, but eventually I will be needed again. Then I will be needed for one more thing. Remember now that you won't always have me to save you, but you will all have each other. I do hope you understand." I then used telekinesis to bring them all up to the others and then I left, saying, "It makes me sad knowing I'll have to leave them." They then climbed the rest of the way, and they had time to enjoy the view. They had all successfully climbed the summit. But not all mountains will be an easy climb, and not all falls will be harmless...

 **Hope you enjoyed these chapters! Mike's test is up next. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	12. Alpha Waves and Candy Bars

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thanks a lot! I know you like Mike a lot. To everyone else, sorry last chapter was so late. To make up for it, I thought I'd release this one a bit earlier than usual.**

 **Chapter 12: Alpha Waves and Candy Bars**

Back in the elevator, Wonka 71 said to them, "You were all well behaved on the mountain, so I'll let one of you pick a room." Violet 05 suggested, "I think it should be one of the Charlies." But the Charlies disagreed, "Oh, we would rather someone else pick a room." After much deliberation, they all decided on the Mikes. They were the only ones who wanted to pick a room. They both decided on a room labeled "Television Room," and the elevator moved to the room with haste.

Inside the room, the Wonkas gave everyone goggles to protect their eyes from the blinding light. Wonka 71 then explained, "So, this is the testing room for a new invention I'm working on: Television Chocolate. What I do is make a large chocolate bar, take it into the machines, activate the light, and voila! The chocolate bar is transferred to the television for everyone to grab." Everyone had their questions, though...

Augustus 71 and 05: "Will the bars still taste good?"

Violet 71 and 05: "Does it work with other things?"

Veruca 71 and 05: "How does it work?"

Mike 71 and 05: "Won't the bars be radioactive?"

I asked to myself, "How do you even grab the bar through the screen?"

But Wonka 71 put their minds at ease, saying, "I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing. Or perhaps a demonstration may help you see how it works." He snapped his fingers, and ten Oompa-Loompas carrying a gargantuan Wonka bar placed it on a pedestal. Wonka 05 pressed a glowing button, causing the pedestal to rise. The candy bar floated into the air, shimmering as the light grew brighter. There was a quick flash, and then the bar was gone. He then told the children that the bar was being put back together above their heads and that they should move to the TV. When they arrived at the TV, the bar was already there. Wonka 05 grabbed the remote, pressed the ENTER button, and the bar shimmered into his hands(Charmed reference for the win!). He then asked, "Who wants to try it?" Everyone raised their hands, so Wonka 05 split it evenly among everyone(Don't ask me how). They were all amazed that the bar was indeed real, and it tasted great. Mike 71 asked, "So can you send other things? Not just chocolate, I mean." Wonka 05 then said, "Most certainly. Anything you like." Mike 05 then asked, "What about people?" Wonka 71 answered, "I'm certain I could, but it might have some messy results. I've never sent a person before, so there is no guarantee it would work." Mike 05 whispered in Mike 71's ear, and his head shot up and his eyes turned red. My mouth opened in surprise: I had completely forgot about Mike's phenomenon event! I then remembered when Mike 71 scared Violet 05, his eyes did the same thing. I realized bringing them together allows Mike 05 to control his counterpart's actions. Without warning, both Mikes pressed the button and climbed to the pedestal. They shimmered and within seconds, they were gone.

They appeared onto the TV, but time froze before anyone could get to the TV. I pressed the button and they shimmered into my hand. "Forgot something?" I said with a smile on my face. Mike 71 came to and said, "Sorry, I had no idea what I was doing." I said, "Shh, it's alright. You weren't yourself." I looked at the other Mike and said, "You, on the other hand, are a different story. Do you remember what you saw in the mirror?" Mike 05 realized what I meant and said, "Sorry. I guess I was curious and it got the best of me." I then told him, "But remember what you were like at the beginning. You didn't want to be here and you hid in a shell, so to speak. Now look at you both: You both are buddies, and you have friends you may have for a lifetime. All this because you improved. I told you that you all were destined for greatness, and I stay true to my word. Now I must go: your destiny is about to unfold. But there is one last move to make." I disappeared and time reversed to before they went in the machine. Wonka 71 than said, "Now that all your questions have been answered, it is time to choose the winner." Everyone was shocked at what was said, while I merely waited in the shadows for the decision.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! There is one more move to make, and then the two-part finale will be here! For those who didn't get the Charmed reference, look up "shimmering charmed" on google and you'll get the answer. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	13. The Fate of All, Decided by One

**Response Time: To Sonny April, your wait is over! To Lord Candycane, not all have. To purplepancakes54, good to see you again, and thank you! To VerucaBeyotch, Charmed is one of my favorite shows and I always site it as an influence on me, along with RWBY(especially Monty Oum), The Beatles, Vicki Lawrence, Dick van Dyke, Lucille Ball(those three for my sense of humor), Teen Titans, and people such as Yuri Lowenthal, Tara Strong and Annasophia Robb. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 13: The Fate of All, Decided by One**

I always knew this time was waiting to come, otherwise I wouldn't have let these events take place. The Wonkas whispered to each other and then finally said, "It is now time for the winner, and it is also time for everyone to know what the prize is. The prize is none other than the factory itself." Everyone was surprised except me, but the Wonkas continued, "As you know, we can't go on forever. So who would look after the factory when we were gone? That's why we decided on a child to take our place when the time came. A child who we could trust with all our secrets. This child would bring his/her family to the factory and live within, and we decided on Charlie to be the winner." Everyone shot up and looked at Charlie with a smile.

Augustus 71 and 05: "Bravo, Charlie!"

Violet 71 and 05: "You earned it, Charlie!"

Veruca 71 and 05: "Congratulations, Charlie!"

Mike 71 and 05: "Well done, Charlie!"

The Charlies were in disbelief, however. _What did they do to earn the win?_ They thought. But time froze again and I appeared before them. "I knew you could do it, Charlie. Well played, winning the competition." The Charlies asked, "Why did you freeze everyone?" "Because I know you don't feel right. I want to tell the truth, and it won't be easy for you. Now, I want you to look away from the others. They have already fulfilled their destiny, but you two have not. You must now make a choice. You can choose to accept the factory as it is; leaving the others behind, or you can chose to include the rest to be with you, but there is no guarantee the Wonkas will accept that. No one will fault you on your decision, but you must make one. Don't allow anyone to influence your choice. It is entirely up to you. I will be watching for your choice, and when you make it, expect time to freeze again."

The Charlies then thought to themselves of the memories. They thought of sharing the candy canes, talking to the others, exploring the rooms together, saving Violet and climbing the mountain together, and even just enjoying the sights with them. They simply couldn't bear to see them leave. They then asked Wonka, "Is it okay if the others join us?" The Wonkas then said, "Absolutely not. We can't have them all win." The Charlies became angry, as they couldn't accept that answer. "They've improved just as much as we did! They deserve it as much as we did! You most certainly can have them all win. Life may not be that way all the time, but it can be sometimes! If they aren't staying, then neither are we!" Everyone was surprised to hear them say that, and even more surprised to hear the Wonkas say, "Very well. They may stay." Everyone leaped around, hugging the Charlies and saying he was the best friend anyone could have. They enjoyed the celebration, until time froze again.

"Congratulations, Charlies. You passed the test." They were confused, but I said, "Don't worry. I'll explain in a better way." I opened a portal and they looked in and saw a flashback they never witnessed.

 **Flashback**

The Wonkas woke up and were surprised at each other, saying, "Who are you? Who am I? Who are you? What are you doing here?" I appeared before them and said, "Glad to see you two are awake." They both then recognized me as the one who brought them here. "Why did you bring us here?" But I answered, "I represent altered reality. I am a being beyond comprehension, one you'll never know anything about. But I did not come here to make light conversation. I am working on the grand design of the cosmos; to which I am bound to. Outside the gates are five children and their counterparts. Like you, they will be people from each of your times. They will seem bad at first, but they will improve in time. But regardless, there is one of interest to me: Charlie Bucket." They asked me, "What are we going to do?" To which I told them, "Nothing at first. Should the children get themselves in trouble, I will be there to correct it, and only the ones who'll remember will be the ones involved. But when the end comes, you must pick Charlie as the winner." "Why?" asked the Wonkas. I said, "Because I must test them. You must make sure you choose them. The others I have no doubt they will improve, but the Charlies must win, or else the cosmic balance is thrown off. Whatever their choice is afterwards, you must refuse at first. But if they are firm with the choice they make, you must honor it. Their destiny is intertwined with yours, so it is best that this course must be set in motion. Now, the children are waiting, so I suggest you make an appearance."

 **End Flashback**

"Now do you see? This was rigged in your favor from the beginning. But your decision was all on your own, and with that, you have what is necessary to fulfill your destiny. Congratulations. Now, is there anything you want to ask me?" The Charlies asked one thing, "Why did you say we were blind? That our goals were petty?" I explained to them, "Because you had no focus and no reason to care for anyone but your own desire. A man who does good and has a reason to care for others is an honorable protector, but a man who does good for others and has no reason to care for the ones he helps is nothing more than a slave to the greater good. I was a lot like you both. I did my job well, taking care of everyone I loved. But then I realized one day that it was all I had. I became lonely, depressed, and I thought of myself as nothing more than a servant. I just stopped caring for everyone I loved. I didn't see them as family and friends: I saw them as superiors to me as a person. But then I found my reason for being, and I had reason to care. I felt that I do what I do not because I had to, but because I wanted to. Doing what you both did has proven that you have a reason to care for everyone else. It's people like them that you may know for a lifetime. Always remember this, so you don't make the same mistakes I did. I must go now, but I will return to talk to you all shortly." I disappeared, and the Charlies went to celebrate with the others.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I took so long, I've been sick all day, but I'm better now. The two part finale is starting tomorrow , so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	14. A Destined Farewell, pt 1

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, thank you for your support. I'm still sick(which is why this took so long), but I refuse to let my readers wait in suspense. To Sonny April, it is a good twist. I did use it in my first story, but you don't see it very often anyway. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 14: A Destined Farewell, pt. 1**

I sat inside the Dreamrealm, watching them celebrate. They were happy, but I was not. I knew it was time to do what I have to. But I tried to fight it, looking at the sky, speaking to myself, "Do I really have to do this? They're all so happy, and it wouldn't be right to do this. But I know this was the intention from the beginning; and if I don't follow the rules, I ruin the grand design. It's not easy, but I know what must be done." I didn't freeze time on this one, because this was the one time I didn't have to. I scared the hell out of the parents; but after a little explaining, they seemed to calm down. I then had to utter those words I dreaded, "I'm truly sorry, but it's time to go." The Charlies then said, "It's okay. Come back and visit, all right?" But I looked them dead in the eyes and said, "I'm not leaving alone."

They all were shocked, but I had to explain it to them. "You all had a shared destiny, but it's over now. It's time for the 1971 counterparts to return to their time. It's time for them to chart a new destiny, and both sets of the same person cannot be in the same world any longer. I have to do this, and I'm sorry." They all looked so sad. The Augustus' were hugging and were tearing up. Both Violets were also hugging and were very upset. The Verucas and Mikes did the same. The Wonkas happily shook hands and said, "It's been a pleasure to know you." I then told them, "Don't be upset. Your shared destiny is over, but not your new one. This will not be the last time you see each other; you both can visit each other's worlds whenever you want." Violet 05 said to her counterpart, "I'll visit whenever I can, I promise." They both finally let out their tears and hugged once more. I then opened a portal and said, "It's time." They all waved one more time and left to their time. I almost went in, but Violet 05 asked me, "Where are you going?" I told her, "I have to go to." Charlie 05 told me to visit, but I said, "I may not be able to." "What?" Mike 05 asked.

"See, I have fulfilled my destiny, as well. Because of that, I must leave too. I can't stay here anymore." They all had tears streaming down their cheeks, and Charlie 05 said, "But we don't want you to leave." I comforted him, saying, "Like I said, destiny is never over. In fulfilling one, we acquire another. We may cross paths one day, but I must leave. It was destiny for us to meet, and it was destiny for us to part ways. You'll always be my charges, and I will always be watching over you. If you ever need me, I will be there." Tears were streaming from my eyes as I said, "I may have taught you all how to change your lives, but you taught me how to change my life. For that, I will forever be grateful. I will miss you all, and I'll never forget any of you. You will always be etched in my memory." Violet 05 then said, "Be sure you don't forget us, or I'll kick your butt." I chuckled and said, "Farewell, my friends." I went into the portal, disappearing one last time.

Many hours passed, and everyone was enjoying their lives. They were all celebrating them winning the factories, never forgetting the young man who brought them together. The En- hold it a minute! It's not over yet! As I was saying, the 1971 winners had already had a feast and went to sleep. But the 2005 counterparts were just beginning their dinner. Things were looking bright for everyone, and they all had learned that they can change. Everyone is always destined for greatness; they just don't always know it yet.

It was quite a beautiful night. The stars were glistening in the sky, and the full moon was shining bright. I was standing on a cliff, overseeing the 2005 factory, observing the night sky. I then heard a voice behind me say, "You did good." I looked behind me and I saw it was a young man wearing a green shirt, black tie(with an emerald pin) and black pants. In his hand was a pocket watch, but it was gold. I then said, "Brian, I didn't see you there."

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for everyone's patience in waiting for this chapter. The final chapter is to be released tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	15. A Destined Farewell, pt 2

**Response Time: To Sonny April, yes it was, but it was the intention from the beginning. But they will visit each other, I guarantee that. To purplepancakes54, Yes it is him, and I intended this conversation to happen, just to add a little darkness before I go. To Lord Candycane, They do to most, but I like to run a schedule. If I'm late, it gets on my nerves. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 15: A Destined Farewell, pt. 2**

"I had a feeling you knew I was coming," Brian said with a suspicious look. I responded, "As a matter of fact I did. You were late by about 5 seconds. But I was pretty much going to stay up here all night if I had to." Brian looked at me and said, "You have to leave eventually, but you'll always feel their presence. We all do. You must let go." "I know," I uttered. "It's not right, and it's not fair, but it's either me or them. But you can see the future, too. Tell me, will I ever see them again?" He closed his eyes, concentrated, and finally said, "Yes. You will see them again someday. But speaking of the future, my intention was for them to meet. Whether they improved or not was not up to you, so in other words, you cheated. But you still did an excellent job, and for that, I thank you. What I want to know is why were you so eager to change their future?" I then told him, "If you're asking that, you haven't been looking into the future lately. Follow me." I guided him into a portal, where several future paths were waiting.

Inside one, we saw Augustus. He was made of chocolate and was licking his fingers. He then began to not feel right, and slowly began to fall apart. Brian was terrified at the sight. "What happened to him?" I told him, "When he went into the pipe, he was taken to the Fudge Room. The room has several steps other than making chocolate. When Augustus was exposed to these things, his biochemistry was altered. He was fine at first, until his genetics began to fail. He became dust and was never seen again. His mother died years later, and his father became so depressed he took his own life." We then moved to another path.

In this one, a young woman was pulling off a robbery. At one point, the person she was stealing from punched her and knocked off her mask. It was revealed that Veruca was the woman robbing. Half of her face was scorched to the point you could see her skull. "She lost everything after the factory and was abandoned a few years later. She became a feared criminal, and terrorized the streets of England. She gets in a shootout and dies at age 29. If you'll follow me, I'll show you more."

Inside this one, it was a blue-skinned teen(at least 19), covered with stitches. She was acting like a lunatic, and was inside a psych ward. I then told the tragic tale. "She was supposed to die that day, but she didn't. As I've said before, the gum damaged her body so badly, she had to have limbs cut, dejuiced, and reattached. She somehow survived that, even if it was impossible. Have you ever heard of someone living with a head that can detach? After they exited, her mother left her behind. Having no way to leave, she started to steal. At one point, she got shot right in the heart, but didn't die. She learned she had become immortal, and it slowly drove her insane. Because her limbs reattach themselves, she cuts them off for fun. She's been in the psych ward since her discovery of her immortality. Last, but by no means least..."

Inside the the last path, it was Mike. He was brutally killing people. I decided to tell the rest. "He wasn't always like that, you know. He was fine at first, improving his life. Until one day, it was discovered the TV transportation process had caused his brain to slowly deteriorate. He started to lose it, becoming a life where everything was just a violent video game. He became one of the most infamous serial killers, before being shot to death at age 53 by his own father."

"Don't you see? These paths were what I saw, and that is why I wanted to save them. They were people who lost everything and became broken souls. They could've had greatness and lived good lives, but circumstances drove them to self-destruction, stealing, insanity and murder. I decided it was time to correct those mistakes. Now you see why I do what I do. I did this because I wanted to help them, not leave them to be destroyed." Brian then said, "And you did just that. You did the absolute best you could, and it payed off. They will never forget you, and you will do the same. Now we must go-" I interrupted him, "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone." Brian nodded and left through a portal. I stayed for awhile, and watched the stars shining over the factory I will always remember.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: I will be taking a break for a little while, but I will be back with another story. I will drop in every now and then, though. To VerucaBeyotch, your request is next! As for me, it is time for me to say something. A lot of the time, it makes me happy when a celebrity reaches out to fans. It is time I reached out to mine. If anyone wants to contact me, or add me on something or another, I have some contact info on my profile page. It would be wonderful to get to know my readers. Everyone, be sure to have a great day!**


End file.
